Objectophile
by Fvvn
Summary: Sejak menghancurkan tembok Maria, Bertholdt jadi punya kebiasaan menatap dinding itu lama-lama. For Collosal Challenge! BertholtxTembok. Warning inside.


**Objectophile**

**Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Hajime Isayama**

**Rate T**

**Spiritual**

**Warning : Semi-canon, OOC, Alur abstrak, multi-tafsir, Reinkarnasi? Tijel, Speed (?) Fic**

**Dedicate for [Collosal Challenge]**

.

.

.

Saat itu tidak banyak orang yang tahu tentang pelaku dibalik kehancuran tembok Maria 5 tahun silam. Bahkan mungkin, tidak akan ada yang menyangka bahwa tengah malam di luar wilayah, dibalik semak-perdu, dua orang anak kecil bersembunyi, menunggu hingga fajar menyingsing untuk melakukan pemberontakan setelahnya.

Bertholdt Hoover tidak pernah melakukan hal ini atas dasar keinginan pribadi. Mengendap-endap mendekati tembok dan berubah menjadi Kolosal Titan bukanlah keinginannya.

Tapi, karena perilaku keterpaksaan inilah, untuk yang pertamakalinya ia merasakan bagaimana telapak tangannya yang merah dan amat besar, berhasil mencengkeram tembok dalam satu pegangan. Ia tidak tahu, visualisasi dari tempat setinggi 60 meter ternyata sangatlah luarbiasa. Dimana para manusia yang ketakutan dan menatapnya bagaikan semut-semut kecil tak berdaya.

"K-KOLOSAL TITAN!"

Cengkeraman Bertholdt pada dinding tembok makin erat. Disertai dengan ayunan kaki sebelah kanannya yang cepat—menghantam objek membentang di depan. Jeritan pecah nan lengking terdengar. Bertholdt tak mengindahkan—kembali mengayunkan kaki dan menghantam tembok untuk yang kedua kali—

_**DARR.**_

Hingga lubang besar mengerikan tercipta. Hingga kepingan-kepingan material komposit pembentuk dinding terpental tajam, mengarah pada para penduduk yang mulai kocar-kacir mencari keselamatan. Tak menampik kemungkinan bahwa Bertholdt merasa kasihan—sedikit kasihan—dengan orang-orang kecil di bawahnya yang panik tak terkira.

Setelah menyelesaikan tugas dengan sempurna, Bertholdt menarik diri dan hilang ditelan asap misterius.

Tapi ia tak memprediksi, bahwa akan ada segumpal partikel penyusun tembok Maria yang ikut terbawa pada genggamannya. Bertholdt menatap diam, memerhatikan. Mungkin menyimpannya sebagai kenangan adalah suatu hal yang salah—tapi Bertholdt tidak ingin berpikir panjang dan memutuskan untuk menenggelamkan batu tersebut di dalam saku celananya.

Sesederhana itu ia melakukan kontak fisik dengan wujud mati yang diluar dugaan berpengaruh besar terhadap kelangsungan hidupnya kemudian.

.

.

.

Bersama teman semasa kecilnya, Bertholdt bertandang kembali ke daerah yang dikelilingi dinding raksasa sebagai mata-mata. Berbekal informasi asal desa yang palsu—ia dan Reiner hadir untuk bergabung dalam organisasi militer di bawah naungan seorang pria bertangan besi.

Untuk yang kedua kalinya, Bertholdt kembali menghadap dinding yang masih ia ingat kental wujudnya di tahun 845 silam. Dengan tekstur persis seperti batu yang sampai sekarang masih ia simpan di dalam tasnya. Kali ini dinding di distrik Trost yang kokoh—perak mengkilat dan menjulang indah di tengah kegelapan begitu menghisap perhatiannya.

Setiap kali waktu bebas sehabis latihan di barak bersama anak-anak _trainee_, selesai, Bertholdt selalu izin keluar untuk mencari udara segar dan berkeliling kota. Reiner tak pernah bertanya lebih dan tidak ada seorangpun yang peduli dengan kegiatan lumrahnya. Toh Bertholdt hanya berjalan sebentar untuk meluruskan pundak.

Tapi anehnya—yang bahkan ia sendiri tidak sadar—Bertholdt tak pernah sekalipun absen untuk mampir menatap tembok dengan kedua iris kosongnya selepas mencari camilan. Sambil menghabiskan roti di genggaman, Bertholdt melamun, memandang ke arah yang sama dengan ekspresi terhisap total. Yang tanpa terasa (dan mungkin masih belum disadarinya), perilaku tersebut telah menjadi kebiasaan.

Pernah di tengah bolong Connie memergokinya sedang berdiri tegap menghadap tembok—bergeming senyap. Pertanyaan heran pun mengudara, tapi Bertholdt berkilah halus bahwa ia sedang menunggu seseorang disana. Saat Connie bertanya siapa, Bertholdt hanya tersenyum pendek, tak memberi jawaban yang jelas.

Hari berikutnya Connie kembali menemukan Bertholdt yang sibuk berdiri menghadap tembok, menyentuh halus permukaan dengan telapaknya yang bergerak perlahan-lahan. Saat itu pertanyaan yang terlontar berganti dari 'kenapa' menjadi 'apa'.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Tapi sungguh, Bertholdt tak menoleh—terlalu sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri. Connie mengernyit saat suara lembut pemuda tinggi itu menguar setengah berbisik.

"Istirahat."

Entah siapa yang diajaknya berbicara saat itu. Namun Connie fix menganggap seorang Bertholdt Hoover adalah sosok yang aneh.

.

.

.

Masa bergulir dan Bertholdt hadir sebagai _trainee_ dengan posisi tiga seangkatan. Pelatihan sebagai calon tentara pun dimulai dengan tugas pertama nan sederhana yakni menjadi prajurit yang menjaga wilayah di sekitar Trost. Tim lalu dibentuk dan kemudian para _trainee_ menyebar sesuai instruksi atas wilayah yang dijaga. Tapi Bertholdt yang sedang menunggu giliran, kembali hadir sebagai Kolosal Titan dengan motif 'bermain-main'—sekedar untuk menyaksikan pemandangan dari sudut tertinggi yang bisa ia capai.

Bertholdt tidak mengira—bahwa dengan tubuh titannya, ia bisa memeluk tembok dalam satu rangkulan yang besar. Sayangnya perbuatan itu urung terjadi karena seorang bocah kecil bermata hijau cemerlang melompat ganas menghampirinya dengan _cutter-blade_ teracung di udara.

"MATI KAU SIALAAAAN!"

Sebelum benda tajam itu memotong tengkuknya telak—Bertholdt sudah menghilang. Instan.

Menghilang dengan lubang di dinding sebagai tanda kepergian.

Kepanikan terjadi dimana para titan kembali masuk menyergap wilayah Trost dengan cara membabi buta. Saat itu Bertholdt sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan nasib manusia di depan matanya.

.

.

.

Menduduki ranking sepuluh besar membuat Bertholdt mendapat perlakuan khusus dimana ia dan sembilan orang yang lainnya dapat memilih posisi sebagai salah satu prajurit dari Military Police. Namun Bertholdt membuang kesempatan itu dengan bergabung dalam Recon Corps yang sejatinya memiliki resiko kematian paling tinggi.

Tapi toh, Bertholdt (lagi-lagi) tidak peduli. Karena ia mempunyai alasan yang sederhana dibaliknya.

Bertholdt hanya ingin menyentuh dinding setiap kali mereka mengadakan ekspedisi ke wilayah luar. Ia ingin merasakan sensasi saat tangannya bergesek dengan dinding sepanjang melewati gerbang dengan menunggang kuda. Karena hanya itulah satu-satunya cara dimana Bertholdt bisa merasakan _fetish_-nya tanpa perlu dianggap aneh oleh orang-orang sekitar.

Malam hari sepulang dari ekspedisi yang memakan banyak korban, Bertholdt memandang diam keluar jendela dengan ekspresi mengawang. Dimana orang-orang berpikir tentang kesedihan atas kematian banyak kawan di depan mata, Bertholdt justru berpikir _twist_ tentang 'kapan' ekspedisi keluar kembali dilaksanakan dan membuatnya bisa mengelus dinding searah horizontal dalam gerak beraturan. Karena kontak fisik dengan cara seperti itu adalah yang paling sempurna, baginya.

.

.

.

Reiner mendesaknya untuk berhenti bermain dan mulai menjalankan misi yang sejak awal diperintahkan. Bertholdt diam, menghela napas. Tentu saja setelah Annie tertangkap, mereka tidak bisa bertindak seenaknya dan misi untuk menangkap Eren pun dipercepat.

Satu malam sebelum adegan penculikan dimulai, Bertholdt menyusup keluar dan kembali menghadap dinding dalam sudut yang sama seperti biasanya. Iris kelabunya berpantul dengan pendar bulan yang menerangi malam kala itu. Semilir angin nampak sejuk, ketika Bertholdt duduk bersandar pada dinding, mencari kenyamanan disana sembari menatap langit.

"Ini—hari terakhir ya."

Matanya terpejam lembut, membiarkan angin menerbangkan helai rambutnya. Tidak ada seorangpun yang menginterupsinya saat itu. Tidak ada seorangpun yang melihatnya.

.

.

.

Saat kelopak matanya terbuka—Bertholdt terdiam cukup lama ketika menyadari posisinya terkapar di sebuah ranjang dengan visualisasi ruang berwarna biru yang asing. Kaki-kakinya terbalut selimut dan kedua tangannya mendekap dada. Bertholdt mengangkat salah satunya dan menatap jemari yang ia gerakkan. Entah kenapa terlihat kecil dan mungil, seperti cabai muda pendek yang masih dalam proses pertumbuhan.

Sebuah bel berdering nyaring dari weker yang bertengger di sampingnya. Bertholdt menepuk lembut dan menyingkap selimut kilat, setelahnya. Kakinya berpijak turun dan berlari ganas menerobos pintu di depannya.

Tahu-tahu mentari terik menghalangi pemandangan dan Bertholdt melihat sebuah tembok tinggi, mengelilingi rumahnya seperti benteng. Sebuah tembok krem yang kokoh dan tebal. Sebuah tembok yang terasa familiar di ingatannya. Mata kelabu itu spontan mengerjap. Tidak percaya. Bertholdt menampar dirinya—astaga. Ia hampir-hampir menganggap bahwa dunia dimana ia bisa menjadi raksasa adalah nyata.

"Bertholdt sayaaang, kamu dimana nak."

"Ma...ma?"

"Apa yang kamu lakukan disitu duh—ayo sarapan."

Kedua tangan lebar nan hangat meraih ketiak dan mengangkat Bertholdt dalam sebuah gendongan. Ia memiringkan kepalanya untuk sekali lagi menghadap tembok yang makin terlihat menjauh. Perasaan yang timbul saat itu entah kenapa membuatnya _deja vu_.

Perasaan lama—yang entah muncul darimana dan membuat Bertholdt merasa rindu luarbiasa.

.

.

.

Untuk yang ketiga kalinya Bertholdt membuka mata—ia merasa dunia yang dihuninya saat itu bagaikan mimpi buruk. Dimana kaki dan tangannya dirantai, tubuhnya dipasung di tengah ruang luas yang menggunakan medium kaca sebagai sekat dan sekujur tubuhnya terasa ngilu. Dingin. Bertholdt memandang sekeliling dimana ia hanya bisa melihat pantulan dirinya tersebar dimana-mana. Wajahnya menatap ngeri—tidak betah diperlakukan sedemikian rupa.

Kerincing rantai di kaki dan tangannya berbunyi saat Bertholdt mencoba untuk meronta. Seorang pria berseragam serba putih dengan roti di tangan muncul dari balik jeruji pintu dan terkekeh menyebalkan. Pria itu lalu menatap Bertholdt dan berjalan mendekat, menghasilkan bebunyian sepatu yang menapak bergantian.

"Kau masih seperti itu huh?"

**_Tap Tap Tap_**

"Tidak terima dijauhkan dari kekasih abiotikmu?"

Bertholdt tidak merepotkan dirinya untuk mendengar pertanyaan demi pertanyaan yang terlontar. Tubuhnya masih meronta—menciptakan baret kemerahan di sekitar pergelangan kaki dan tangan yang akhirnya meneteskan darah.

"Berhentilah sakit dan makan ini—"

Sebuah roti dijejalkan ke mulutnya dan Bertholdt memuntahkannya dengan cepat. Matanya berkilat merah—menatap orang di depannya dengan ekspresi tidak suka.

"Benar-benar merepotkan."

Pria itu lantas menggosok kepala, "Sudah lima hari kau tidak mengisi perut dan terus tertidur—mau mati ha?"

"K-keluarkan... aku."

Rintih suara Bertholdt akhirnya terdengar. Namun sayup—nyaris tenggelam.

"Keluarkan—"

"Hei, nak. Disini adalah tempat tinggalmu. Kau mau kemana hah."

"Keluar—"

"Tidak ada dunia luar untukmu. Berhenti memohon dan perbaiki dirimu."

"..."

"Tidak akan ada yang mengeluarkanmu, sebelum kau sembuh."

Sembuh. Kata-kata itu terus terngiang di kepalanya dalam tempo yang cepat. Bertholdt berhenti meronta dan merosot, terduduk pilu. Ia tidak tahu kenapa lawan bicaranya menuduhnya sakit. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang salah pada dirinya.

"Bersikaplah seperti anak baik dan cepatlah sembuh."

Lagi, tuduhan itu dilontarkan kepadanya. Pria itu memungut roti yang dimuntahkan dan kembali menyumpalnya ke mulut Bertholdt. Bertholdt sendiri tak bereaksi—membuat sang pria terlihat puas, dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk melenggang pergi meninggalkan ruang. Sebuah tepukan keras di kepala Bertholdt menjadi tanda terakhir keberadaannya, dan suara langkah kaki yang menjauh teratur pun terdengar nyaring mengisi kesunyian.

"Sembuh..."

Debaman jeruji pintu terdengar.

"Sembuh. Sembuh. Sembuh—"

Bertholdt hanya bisa menunduk dalam. Melonggarkan rantai yang sempat menegang diantara kaki dan tangannya. Dan menangis karena ada lubang kecil imajiner di bagian dadanya yang terasa sakit.

.

.

.

**FIN**

**A/N** : MAAFFF, kemampuan saya terbatas OTL. Jujur, Pairing BerthxTembok itu terlalu ajaib dan—asdfghjkl jadinya cuman bisa begini AAAAAAAAAAA. Ran seleranya astagaa. Ga ngerti lagi /Digampar. Ini tulisan apa saya juga udah ga ngerti lagi *telentang*


End file.
